kamen_riderseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Ghost
is the twenty-seventh entry of the Kamen Rider Series. Takuro Fukuda serves as Ghost's lead screenwriter, with Satoshi Morota as director. It premiered on TV Asahi and affiliate stations throughout Japan on October 4, 2015, the week following the finale of its predecessor series Kamen Rider Drive, and joining in the Super Hero Time programming block. Production Shun Nishime is the lead actor of Kamen Rider Ghost, portraying the hero Takeru Tenkuji. At only 17 years old, he is one of the youngest actors to portray the leading role in a Kamen Rider Series, coming after Masaki Suda from Kamen Rider W who was 16 at the time of filming and tieing with Takeru Satoh from Kamen Rider Den-O. The rest of the cast includes female lead Hikaru Ohsawa, the rival Kamen Rider Ryosuke Yamamoto, Takayuki Yanagi, Yoshiyuki Morishita, Hayato Isomura, and Naoto Takenaka. Japanese rock band Kishidan performs the television series' opening theme song. When Kishidan's involvement was announced, lead singer Show Ayanocozey joked that he was very worried about writing the song, but consulted with Takashi Niigaki on how to write songs about ghosts. Plot Takeru Tenkuji, whose father is a ghost hunter who died 10 years earlier, dies at the hands of an evil monster known as a when trying to protect his childhood friend Akari Tsukimura from an attack. A mysterious hermit brings Takeru back to life and bestows upon him the Ghost Driver transformation belt and the , a device which can see ghostly creatures like spirits of dead creatures, Ganma, and the other Riders like Ghost. The hermit tells Takeru that he has 99 days to gather the remaining 15 Eyecons in order to be brought back to life permanently, and he must fight the Ganma as Kamen Rider Ghost to obtain them. He is assisted by the Buddhist priest Onari, who previously supported his father as a ghost hunter, and Akari as she is trying to find more scientific reasons behind their supernatural encounters. In his way are Makoto Fukami, a mysterious living young man capable of utilizing a Ghost Driver to transform into , and the Ganma led by Aran and his mysterious benefactor. The Kamen Riders of Kamen Rider Ghost use Eyecons to transform and to summon the hooded jacket-like spirits called like the spirits of historical figures such as , , and to grant them new powers. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Akari Tsukimura *Onari *Shibuya *Narita *Yasushi Onodera *Sennin *Yurusen *Ryu Tenkuji *Special Investigation Unit **Kiriko Shijima **Genpachiro Otta *Kamen Riders Villains Ganma *Alan *Mysterious Man Other Villains *Roidmudes **Freeze **Sword Roidmude **Thief Roidmude Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/08/18/kazuhiko-nishimura-and-aoi-yuuki-cast-in-kamen-rider-ghost/ * : *Narration: Guest cast * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Show Ayanocozey **Arrangement: Takeshi Kiuchi **Artist: Kishidan Notes *Once it premieres and if there are no setbacks to the TV scheduling, the series will air one of its episodes on the 45th anniversary of the Kamen Rider franchise on Sunday April 3, 2016. External links *'' '' at *Official website at TV Asahi *Official website at Toei Company Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Heisei Era